


Twilight but better and gay (wip title)

by TheTryHardBanana



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Also based on an RP I'm doing, Dave dies but he's okay now, Dave is Less Good, Eventual violence, Karkat is Good at Art, Lots of things it's based on, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, This is twilight based, Trans Character, Vampires, more tags to be added as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 03:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14071866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTryHardBanana/pseuds/TheTryHardBanana
Summary: Dave Strider hasn't fallen this hard over someone in a goddamn century. Last time he did, it didn't end up to well for him. And now, after he moved into this quiet little town and met this not-so-quiet boy, he's about to regret everything he's done that led him up to this point.Karkat Vantas wants absolutely No Part of this and would prefer if it stayed that way. Unfortunately, that's not gonna happen.





	Twilight but better and gay (wip title)

The year is 1606. Medieval times. Bad times. Fucking awful times. Everyone is sick, dying, or both. Well, technically neither as well, if they’re wealthy and lucky, and back then, the wealthy were the luckiest of all. David is a young blacksmith who is currently laying on his cot or his hay or whatever his “bed” consisted of. He doesn’t really remember at this point, but that’s alright. He won’t have to remember anything soon. He is dying. He knows that much for a fact. He isn’t sure what he’s dying from, but it makes his skin itch and his mind haze. That’s one of the reasons that he didn’t see who came into the room, nor did he hear the voice telling him that he’d be fine. All he remembers from this time is the sharp pain in his neck, followed by darkness for… well, he’s not sure how long. 

When David woke up again, it was night. And a good thing too. No one could see him jolt up, suddenly lively and in perfect health. Once he realizes that he is, in fact, not dead, he does the logical thing and fucking _runs_. He runs as fast as he can, out of the blacksmith’s shop, out of the village, out of his old life. He’s free now, able to start over, perhaps lead a better life somewhere else. Except for the fact that, over time, he finds that he can’t survive without blood, can never again travel in sunlight, and can’t see his own reflection. It takes longer than one might think for him to realize what he had become, and even longer for him to find someone like him, to take him in and show him how the fuck to be a vampire, but that part of the story comes later, and isn’t the important thing to focus on right now. 

Oh no, right now, it’s the time to focus on where David, or Dave (his modern name), is now, and how he really, _really_ doesn’t want to be there. Only recently was he made to go to high school by his older “brother”, Dirk, and he has hated every moment of it. The Strilonde family of bloodsuckers recently moved to someplace cloudy. Dirk told Dave what it was, but if anyone thought he was actually listening, then they didn’t know him very well, did they? He thinks he remembers someone mentioning West Virginia? Maybe. 

Anyways. Dave walks through the not-so-busy parking lot of the small school, weaving between students and banged up cars. He glances at his schedule one last time and sighs. Fucking physics. Again. First period too. He gets the feeling that it’s going to be a long, boring year. 

Now off to the other main protagonist. Karkat Vantas is seventeen years old, a lot younger than some four hundred-year-old prick, and just so happens to go to the same school as said four hundred-year-old prick, although no one knows that yet. He yawns as he walks into class from yet another night of three hours of sleep. He’s not sure how long he’s been doing this for, but he has to support his family somehow and two jobs after school seems like the best way to do that. 

Unfortunately, Karkat’s first-period class was physics. He hated physics. It fucking sucks normally and is only that much worse with how much sleep he gets. He flops over in his seat, away from the other students as usual, and gets ready to attempt to listen. That is, before the new kid walks in. Karkat, knowing damn well that this new kid is an asshole (seriously, just look at how confident he’s walking into a class of strangers!), hopes and prays that he doesn’t sit next to him. Apparently, the universe thought it would be just fucking hilarious to do just that, and the new kid sits right next to him with a cocky smirk. He huffs and scoots all of his shit over in a clear sign of “leave me the fuck alone you shade-wearing douchenozzle.” This blond prick doesn’t seem to get it and turns to face Karkat to introduce himself. 

“Hey. I’m Dave. Nice to meet you, dude.” Oh, fuck no. Actually, fuck this. Karkat scowls at this dickhead and turns to face him, in order for him to receive his angry rant more completely.

“Hi, Dave. I just want it to be known that there are about…” Karkat pauses his tirade to take a glance about the room, before bringing his attention back to dave, “Ten drooling girls in here with empty seats next to them. I’m about 99% positive that they’d love to have you sit next to them more than I would, and I’d actually love it if you fucked right off and went to sit by them. Thanks.” 

Dave frowns at this...not so happy boy, and sits with his elbow on the table, his head resting on his hand. He runs his tongue over his teeth and makes his retort. “Well, I’d really rather not have drool all over my notes. I have to make a good impression here and if I can’t read my notes due to the copious amounts of teenage girl drool on them, then how do you expect me to do any work for this class?” Now, Dave has been through this class dozens of times, if not more, so he doesn’t really need these notes. But hey, Karkat doesn’t know that, so this is an...okay excuse. At least that’s what Dave thinks. 

Karkat scoffs and taps his pencil against his hand as he holds it. It’s a habit of agitation that he can’t seem to shake. “Well based on your general...aura? Disposition? Whatever the fuck this,” he gestures to Dave as a whole, “is, I’d guess that you’d like drool all over certain parts of yourself. You just seem like one of those assholes who date the captain of the cheerleader team to get some head after the big game. And honestly? I doubt she’d mind because she’s shallow as fuck, and you’re conventionally attractive. Congrats.” 

At that moment, the bell rings, and people go quiet for once. Karkat wonders if Dave has something to do with it because this is high school and students never shut the fuck up at the bell like this. He hears Dave’s soft laugh at his last bit of rant and turns his face towards the window while his cheeks heat up. He thanks the lord when the dismissal bell rings and gathers up all of his things, shoving them into his faded-to-grey messenger bag and all but sprinting out of the classroom. Anything to get away from this prick. He gives Karkat a weird feeling, like he’s not what he says he is, and it scares him. He makes his way to the first floor, the arts floor, for his second-period class and most of his day, unknowing that Dave, curious as to what makes this shouty boy tick, follows behind him to his own second-period class. 

Both boys are surprised, in different ways, to find out that the other sits down in the same room. Dave sits next to Karkat again and smiles like the asshole he is. “Long time no see, grumpypants. I didn’t think you’d have the patience for Draw and Paint. Let alone the AP course. Consider me fucking shocked.”

“Oh my god I think I’m dead because clearly, this is hell! I mean, really, what are the fucking odds that I have two whole classes _in a row_ with such an insufferable asshole?! It’s destiny for me to suffer! There’s no other explanation for this coincidental _bullshit_!!” As he speaks, Karkat gathers all of his things again and moves across the room from Dave. There are plenty of open seats anyway, so Karkat doesn’t really have an issue with sitting next to anyone else. He watches Dave from the corner of his eye, and when he’s satisfied that he’s not going to get up and sit next to him again, he moves around the room to collect his things to paint his big project of the year. He’s just started with it and only has the most basic of the base colors down for the image of a face in profile that he’s painting, and is almost ready to start shading it. He pulls up a stool, sits, and starts on just that while Dave does whatever he does. Karkat doesn’t really care to know. 

Dave is fucking around, for the most part. Sketching random things and wondering how he can crack open this cranky dude. He wants to know how he works, why he’s so pissy to everyone, and how he can fix that. Every so often he would look up and watch Karkat paint for a few seconds, marveling at how focused on the task at hand he was. It was a strange thing to see, that’s for sure. It…almost suits him, in a way. Dave would flush up if his blood still flowed, but he just looks back down at his sketchbook and continues to draw in it. He’s not the best at it, of course, but, in his four hundred years of “living,” it’s something he’s always wanted to do. So, hey, why not start now? One thing you learn after so long of being immortal is that it’s never too late to do what you love. 

Eventually, when the class period is nearly over, Dave takes a step back to judge his sketches of Karkat in his state of intense focus. It was a nice study in all honesty, even if it was a little bit creepy, even by Dave’s standards. But can you really blame him? The crabby little shit was cute, and the focus in his eyes made it all the better. 

Dave sighs softly and packs everything up right before the bell rings, getting up to leave. He notices that Karkat doesn’t move, however, and frowns. The teacher calls over to him, and he holds up a small laminated piece of paper. A permanent pass, Dave assumes. Damn. Who knows how long he’d stay down here? Oh well. There’s always the rest of the day. He pulls his bag further onto his shoulder and leaves the room, not noticing the breath of relief that Karkat releases after he’s gone. He goes on to paint for most of the day, only leaving every couple periods for a few other classes. Every study hall he has is spent in the art room, helping out and, when there’s nothing for him to do, working on his project. He loves it. It gives him a safe place, a place to take a deep breathe and relax for once in his life. He thanks the universe that he doesn’t have any other classes with dave besides lunch and calculus, both of which he was saved the burden of having him sit next to him. Apparently, he had a sibling or two in the school, and he sat with them during lunch and away from Karkat, and calculus had assigned seats. They ended up on opposite sides of the room. Thank fuck. 

Soon enough, it’s the end of the day and Karkat starts on his long walk through the woods back to his small home. He doesn’t have a car, nor a ride from a friend. Most of his friends had moved away from this dingy little town, and the few that remained were too busy to pick him up most of the time. Walking was alright, though. He enjoyed the fresh air when it wasn’t raining and when the bugs didn’t feast on his flesh. As soon as he gets home and changes into the uniform for his first job of the night, he rushes out again to pick up his little brother from the bus stop. He didn’t trust Kankri to find his way home on his own, as he was only six years old. After Karkat is sure Kankri will be alright on his own for the night, he heads out once more for his first shift. 

Dave sees Karkat leave, but is pulled away by Rose to actually go home instead of following some human. They don’t have time for that. Well, they do, but Rose doesn’t want Dave to get distracted. She sits down in the driver’s seat but doesn’t start it yet. Rather, she just turns to look at Dave with her arms crossed over her chest. “So who’s the human that has you drooling, brother dearest? Please don’t tell me you’re going Cullen on me.” 

Dave looks -- and feels -- betrayed by his sister asking if he was turning into that sparkly, lovestruck emo asshole. Of course he wasn’t! At least he had more feelings other than sulking. Christ. “Okay, well, I am NOT anything like that asshat. First of all, I’m _real_. Second of all, he’s fucking human, and he hates my guts. I get the feeling he hates most people, actually. His name is Karkat and the ONLY reason I know that is because I heard it on the roll call bullshit a couple times. I’m just curious as to why he’s such a grumpy prick. I’m not falling head over heels for him and you fucking know that.” Dave pauses in his tirade as his sister pulls the left corner of her mouth up into a knowing smirk. At this point, he’s grateful that his heart stopped centuries ago otherwise he'd be as red as a goddamn tomato, “Oh fucking stop with that you prick! I can see it in your eyes. You’re psychoanalyzing me as we speak. Stop it. Shit’s creepy.” Indignant and pouty, Dave turns his face towards the outside world through the car window. He hears Rose’s soft chuckle as she drives out of the parking lot and into their newest home. Dave wonders how long this stay will last.


End file.
